


Glorious Boy

by kingstoken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Supernatural Quatrain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Glorious Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Quatrain I wrote for a GISH challenge

A glorious boy, the Devil's son,  
Shall lead the brothers to a world redone,  
The fallen angel by their side,  
Will help them all say goodbye.


End file.
